Chasing After You
by grayXlucyFE
Summary: When Lucy gets pregnant with loke's child, he backs away and breaks his contract with her. Now left alone with a child, lucy has no one to help her. That's when Rogue steps up and father's lucy's child, soon falling in love with her. but Loke still has feelings for her. And he's not the only one. may turn M (inspired by a great story by leslady4ever ' stay with me' check it out)


**Hey minna! This was the winner of the poll I set up! Yay! It had the total of 13 votes and in sec was a fallen angel which had 9 votes. I guys you guys like seeing Lucy pregnant! XD JK but here is the first chapter of chasing after you!**

* * *

**Lucy Ashly: hey you! Yeah you reading this chapter! Miki owns nothing! No characters! Only the plot! The rest goes to Hiro Mashima! Remember that before ya want to claim this as copying**

**Lucy: hey me! Don't be mean!**

**Me: *sigh* enjoy anyway.**

**Happy: Aye sir!**

* * *

Chapter 1: A fool indeed

It was all such a blank page to me, I didn't know what I was doing. It was taboo but I couldn't stop. And you could tell me anything, but somehow I know I should, I just don't regret it at all. It was like I was hoping it would happen; as though I wished on the all the shooting stars and on all the constellations I known. but really I just needed the comfort. I thought I needed that attention. I was silly to think that this was love or even close to it. But you didn't have to run away from me. _He _didn't have to run away from the truth. The truth of what he did. But here I was alone. Of course I was.

I was a fool, naïve. But truly I just wanted someone to be there for me and there he was. The one morning, the one day I thought I could finally run away from reality, he disappeared, I was lost in my own thoughts. I should have known that would happen. I laugh at it now but back then it was so painful, so unreal almost like a bad dream I wanted to escape. It was the one thing I hoped in my whole life wouldn't happen, to be alone, trapped with something I know I just couldn't handle. Ha-ha I really am a fool.

But let me start from the beginning, so you can understand. As I tell the tale of how I was such a fool back then, I hope you can see my mistakes. And boy did I make a lot. It all happened so fast, just one whole year and now I had to deal with something so small but so big at the same time.

_Sigh_ where do I start?

Yes there, that one morning at the guild. Perfect.

It had been at least a mouth since Lissanna walked through those doors and into Natsu's arms. There was the first mistake, to really think Natsu thought of me more than a best friend. No he couldn't possibly think of me like that. But that's what I believed, and I found myself sticking to that. Truly you could tell it was going to happen. That was something some believed to be common sense. But I wasn't Thomas Paine, no I was Lucy. And a dumb Lucy I was.

I found myself quitting the team and starting a new. Of course I don't blame Lissanna, no, that would be so selfish and there wasn't a selfish bone in my body or so I thought.

Next I found myself with new people I could trust, the second mistake I made.

I was either going on missions with the blonde saint himself, fighting by his side, thinking I was some help. He would smile down at me and finish off the dark mages on his side leaving me to finish the rest. And after it was all done he would ruffle my hair and say "good job kid, ready to go home?" but that was all I was to him. His precious younger nakama that was hurting inside. He could tell I was empty inside by the way I drove myself head first into missions and jobs. But he wouldn't talk about it with me, somehow knowing it was best to leave it alone. He would simply just follow with me on my distractions from life and not say what wasn't necessary. And I respected that about him.

Or, I could have been sitting at home with a book in hand next to my good green haired friend. We would talk hours and hours about different books we read. He was something, or rather someone I needed to keep me away from knowing levy or Mira wasn't there anymore. Yes, it was like he was a substitute for my old friends that thought nothing of me anymore. But I didn't complain not one bit, because I knew what he was doing; He was just trying to keep me on the path of happiness. And I was foolish to go through the woods of hope and believe I didn't have to drop bread crumbs along the way. And yet I regret that, because I'm lost now, in a forest of broken hopes and dreams. But for now I would just stay up late with this man, and talk endlessly about how of a bookworm we are.

Or maybe I could roam the streets with a strange man and his babes? Laugh at his ways of life and maybe get a bite to eat with him. He insisted that I keep a smile on my face and look at the other things in this life I just passed by. His intentions were sweet but I couldn't stop myself from looking back to my first heart break. Let along the first person I found myself loving other than my parents. When I thought about that, I couldn't find out why I felt so nostalgic. As if I was living déjà vu. But here I was laughing to this strange strange man.

Or, above all, just go shopping with the wavy haired drama queen, talking and gossiping about the guild. Yes she was a sweet dramatic, and she had good intentions also. She was the only female that had the heart to talk to someone like me. I must have been sitting in a blue moon the day she came and sat by me with simple words like "don't get me wrong, I just don't like seeing people look dull in my presence, so speak. Talk to me as… as a friend" just those words she said that day was the start to a friendship that ended so fast be for my eyes. Though, I wouldn't think about that and continue my shopping spree with the wavy haired want to be fairy queen.

It was all just little things to steal me away from the real truth I was trying so hard to keep locked up in a box up, in my mind, away from what I was living and hoping I could call reality. Everyone new or could tell it was a pretend reality and just a cover up for the sadness I boxed up in my heart. I hid it well or I thought I hid it well. It seemed like everyone all around me thought I was just a dust bunny in the corner of the whole guild. But they saw something in me.

I was smiling but now that I look back it was like a battle field I was scared to cross. How they hell did that happen? You want the answer? One thing, because of the lion trapped inside a gate of another world that I could easily open with a simple gold key tied to my hip. One minute I was on a mission with Laxus and the team and another I was falling deep in love with the man the saved me from a deadly blast.

-Small flash back of what happened-

I was against two dark mages with only my whip and my keys I trusted a lot more lately. One sent a blast hurling my way that I escaped from with the help of Virgo. She dug a hole and I fell below the surface of my enemies. With this advantage I was able to make a counter attack to the deadly blast with my whip circling around his neck and sending him into a wall. But I didn't manage to send that attack unscarred, oh no with that fall Virgo surprised me with, I hurt my foot and it was hard to stand a little.

That was the third mistake I made.

As the other mage saw my difficulty he decided to end this fight and my life. He quickly sent a bolt of lightning, which caught the attention of Laxus, my way. Biskslow tried to make it to me and get me away but no, he didn't make it in time. The bolt was sent straight towards me and I thought I was gone. That wasn't something one of my spirits could take so easily. i turned to run off but my foot gave off on me at the wrong moment. I shut my eyes tightly and with a cry from evergreen and freed, I knew I had left this world.

And here I was hearing a voice I never would have thought could get to me so easily. "My princess". I slowly opened my eyes and caught myself looking at the face of my savor, loke.

I felt tears fall down my cheeks as I stared at him. "loke" I whispered softly. He gave me a sad look that easily said I almost lost you my love. I couldn't believe I almost lost my life and I couldn't do anything about it. But here he was, right there, right before my eyes. All I could do was stare.

Worry spread across his face as he saw me look at him like that. "Lucy?" I didn't say anything I just stared at the man before me. _Why was I feeling like this? Something was wrong._ I know he has saved me many times before but I was just so lost. I was so lost thinking that I really was going to die right then and there. Then my name, my god my name. He said it so softly making me quiver in his arms. I never felt that way when he said my name. I felt so little in these arms, what was wrong with me.

"Lucy, please tell me if something is wrong. Do you want me to put you down?" I felt a pain in my heart when he asked that. I grabbed his tie and hung onto it tightly. I didn't want him to put me down. No, that would make me feel weak again. I felt strong and beautiful in those arms. And I'd be damned if I'd just let it go so easily, no don't let me go. _No I don't want you to drop me and return back to that spirit world- wait what am I saying? What the hell is going on?_

"Loke" was all I was able to say. He pulled his hand from under me and cupped my face. That simple touch made me feel like I was melting. My legs started to feel tight and I couldn't break away from his eyes. That was until someone decided to interrupt us.

"So sweet" I heard the voice say. Loke looked up and sent a glare to the dark mage in front of us. He started to clap his hands with a smirk. I heard a growl crawl up loke's throat and sexy was all I could think hearing it.

Loke quickly looked back down at me with a stern look on his face. "Lucy, I'll deal with him" he told me. Still shaken up from the touch, I only nodded as he set me on the ground. Evergreen quickly stood in front of me in a protective way and nodded at loke. "I've got her" she reassured him. Loke smiled at her and turned to the man who almost killed his princess.

"So you gonna fight or what?" loke didn't even answer the mage, or he didn't answer him the way he wanted. Loke took off and punched him into a wall with great force. The mage laughed and stood up looking dead at me. Evergreen shifted a little and frowned. "Oh no you don't" she told him as he charged at me. Evergreen went to take off her glasses, but loke stopped her by giving the man a good side attack with is fist, which was lighten up from his rings.

The dark mage flew towards Laxus and he easily punched him back to loke who kicked him back. Laxus did same and he was soaring back to loke. Nope, loke kicked him back and Laxus chuckled. "What the hell man?" he asked the ginger haired spirit as he sent a bolt of lightning to the dark mage. And with that the fight was over.

"Sorry he just pissed me off" loke replied laughing himself. Laxus lifted his eye brows and chuckled again. Loke looked over at me and I felt my heart skip a beat. He looked so cool fighting, why haven't I noticed it before? _No no no no Lucy! What are you doing?_

"Lucy?" there it goes again, my stupid beating heart. Something wasn't wrong, no nothing was wrong with me. "Lucy are you ok. Where are you hurting?" loke asked seeing me burry my face into my hands. I couldn't do it. _No, I can't be… this is so wrong._ "Lucy?" _no stop, stop calling me. Please stop calling my name._ "Is there something wrong? Is it me" _no loke don't think that._

He walked over to me and placed his soft but firm hands on my shoulder. I slumped to the ground and he gave out a weak cry. "Hey Lucy! Are you ok!? Lucy!" I couldn't move my lips to tell him I was alright, I couldn't move any part of my body.

That was when I realized something that was so wrong, so bad, a taboo I must never break. And yet I found out then I was falling in love my…. my precious spirit loke. Realizing that I quickly sat up and looked at the man who saved me so many times before, the man that had the feeling I have now for so long, the man that made me melt but touching me, the man that makes me forget my name simply just by saying it. He looked back with a soft expression as the rest of the team watched us with worried looks. I shook my head at them. "I'm fine but…. Loke"

He smiled and nodded giving me a happy look as so as the others. "I'm glad, what is it? Ask me anything" he told me patting my knee. I simply took out my keys, grabbed his and gave it a thrust into the sky. He watched me with wide as I chanted something he never would have guessed. I didn't even know what I was doing.

"Open gate of the lion! Open the gate of my love! Open the gate of my heart! Leo! No my lion loke"

-flash back end-

That was the fourth and final mistake I made.

Falling for a lion.

* * *

And that is what got me to the point I am at now. Everything that lead me up to where I am now. Just four mistakes that got me to where I am now, in the master's office crying my eyes out. That one dull morning at the guild. He shook his head and frowned. "Lucy, my child. Please tell me what is wrong my dear. Has something happened?"

I looked up at him and wiped a little of my tears. "Master" I started, already knowing this was going to be a long conversation. I had come in that morning preparing myself for this moment, this moment that could change the way the master looked at me. I was ready for that because I intended on leaving this place anyway. It pained me to think about the woman the master would see me as after I was done telling him what I was about to say. Slut, hoe, whore, stupid, fool it was all things I knew he would say. That was why I felt the tears flood my face even before I stepped through that door.

But now it was time for me to pay the price for what I had done. Maybe he'll understand, just maybe. I closed my eyes and gave him a heavy sigh. "Master I know what you are going to think but please do not say aloud. I'm already too much hurt"

"Lucy sweetheart if you tell me what's wrong we can fix it"

"No no no, you cannot fix this. It is already done I did it so I have to pay the fine but what am I going to do now that I am forced to have… to have… a…" the words wouldn't come out my mouth. I wanted to say them but another part of me wanted that very word to stay locked up, behind me but I had to force it out. The master was giving me an eyebrow raising and patted my hand. So, with a loud sigh, I blurted the words out "a baby. I now have to give birth to a baby"

The master's eyes got wide and he stopped patting my hand. "Lucy, who for?" I blinked twice before looking away. I was thinking that he was going to shun me away without asking the name of the father. Now I was nervous.

"f-f-or l-l-" I stuttered not able to say the name

"For Lyon?"

"NO! Oh heavens no! Master!?" I smiled at him chuckling behind his desk. It loosened some of the tension in the air and brought that smile to my face. He always knew the best was to keep a smiled on his children's faces. Well he was the master, and he was here for a while.

"I'm kidding I'm kidding but who for? Please don't say Laxus. Mavis knows he doesn't need a child" the master said his eyes slouching into a puppy dog- pleading face.

"Master, it isn't for Laxus. It's for loke. Besides Laxus is like a big brother to me." the master froze and I did the same as I realized what I said. _Oh no_ I thought. _I didn't mean to tell him just yet._

Master shifted a little in his seat "your spirit loke" he asked softly. After hearing the words "your spirit" it made me want to cry all over again. It brought back the memories of what happened this morning at my apartment. The yelling, the crying, and him just leaving. It all still hurt.

"Loke is… I'm not contracted to him anymore."

"This means?"

"Loke…. is no longer my spirit. He broke his contract with me this morning.

"Lucy why would he do that? That's not right!"

"It is simply because of the baby that is also his and is now forming in my stomach"

**Hoped you liked the first chapter! I'm already half-done second chapter so expect an update soon!**

**Love ya and as always thanks for reading!**


End file.
